Contes de Fées
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Tout avait commencé par cette phrase "Dis papa, tu me racontes une histoire ?" Un jour, Thomas apprendra à se méfier des propositions de Minho : quand il est trop serviable, il y a forcément anguille sous roche. {Contes de fées revisités version Minho}
1. Conte I :Le Petit Chaperon Roux

Alors, je vais sans doute briser des cœurs, mais le rating M est pour les allusions sexuelles en tout genre, le langage vulgaire, et la fin d'une innocence...

A ceux qui sont encore là, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans l'univers des contes... revus par Minho xD

Comme toujours, les textes écrits à minuit et des brouettes, j'assume pas du tout ! Pour une fois, je ne peux pas reporter la faute sur Lady Lacey Lucky, qui dormait, mais peu importe...

Tout ça pour dire qu'une fois de plus, les seuls responsables sont la fatigue et ma débilité XD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ Dis papa, tu me racontes une histoire ?

_ Euh, bah… J'ai pas vraiment d'inspiration pour les histoires.

_ Pu… naise, Thomas, t'exagère. Moi je vais lui en raconter une, d'histoire !

_ Allonges-toi, et ferme les yeux, mon cœur. C'est tonton qui va te raconter l'histoire.

 _Il était une fois, dans un village, une très jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux orange carotte._

_ On dit roux, Minho.

_ Ta gueule, c'est mon histoire, tocard ! Donc…

 _Une très jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux carotte. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'on l'appelait le Petit Chaperon Roux. Le Petit Chaperon Roux était vraiment très très belle, avec des courbes là où il faut, et une très belle paire de…_

_ Mince, Minho, c'est un gosse de cinq ans !

 _Hum, lunettes. Une très belle paire de lunettes… qu'elle ne portait pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas myope comme une taupe comme sa vieille grand-mère pourrave qu'elle était obligée d'aller voir parce que cette débile…_

_ Je croyais qu'on devait toujours être gentil avec les personnes âgées…

_ Il faut, mon cœur. N'écoute pas ce que dit tonton, il va s'arrêter tout de suite de parler, n'est-ce pas Minho ?

 _Un jour, peut-être, les gens polis cesseront d'interrompre le conteur et le laisseront finir. Donc, cette gentille grand-mère était trop une incapable…_

_ Minho…

 _Une handicapée…_

_ Minho…

 _Une gentille dame malheureusement trop vieille pour rejoindre la ville, c'était à cette bombe de Chaperon Roux…_

_ Papa, c'est quoi une bombe ?

_ Bordel, Léo, ton père t'as vraiment rien appris. Une bombe, un canon, une chaudasse !

_ Les chaudasses, quand tu mets du charbon dedans tu peux te réchauffer.

_ Ça, mon cœur, c'est les chaudières. Minho… Reprends ton histoire, tu veux ?

 _Donc cette fille super sexy de Chaperon Roux devait traverser la forêt pour lui apporter de la bouffe. Même si avec le peu de dents qu'elle avait, c'était déjà limite, mais c'est pas important… Même si n'empêche, une bouche sans dents, ça doit être vachement plus pratique pour su…_

_ MINHO !

 _Suiffloter ! Suiffloter ! Genre comme siffloter, mais avec un « u » devant. Donc la grand-mère, qu'on appellera mère-grand parce qu'elle avait la tête à l'envers, était très douée pour suiffloter._

_ Abrège, Minho, ou je t'en colle une.

 _Doooonc… Chaperon Roux devait traverser la forêt pour aller voir sa grand-mère championne de suiffloterie…_

_ Minho…

 _Son frère aîné très mignon qui avait l'air plus jeune qu'elle l'avait mise en garde contre un personnage superbe qui rôdait dans les bois. Il était même connu pour être très doué de sa grosse queue…_

_ Qui est-ce qui a une grosse queue ?

_ Bah, Léo, tu sais bien quand même…

_ Minho…

_ Les animaux ?

_ Pas seulement, Léo, mais tu te rapproches…

_ Minho, il a cinq ans !

 _Donc, avec sa queue…_

_ Minho !

_ C'est quoi comme animal ?

_ C'est pas un…

_ Minho, si tu finis cette phrase, je te tue.

_ Je parie que c'est un loup !

_ C'est ça mon cœur. T'as deviné l'histoire de tonton, l'animal avec la grosse queue, c'est un loup. Et Minho, tu vas arrêter de t'étouffer de rire parce que j'ai dit queue, tu deviens ridicule.

 _Pfff. Après que le grand et beau conteur eut été censuré, le superbe homme à la grosse queue devint un loup._

_ Minho, merde !

_ Hé, Thomas, t'as dit un gros mot ! C'est pas bien, hein, Léo ?

_ Hé ! Papa il a dit un gros mot ! P'pa ! Papa il a dit un gros mot !

_ T'as fait ça, Tommy ?

_ Sauve-moi, Newt. Je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre.

_ Papa-il-a-dit-un-gros-mot ! Papa-il-a-dit-un-gros-mot !

_ Thomas-il-a-dit-un-gros-mot ! Thomas-il-a-dit-un-gros-mot !

_ Mais vous avez quel âge tous les deux ?

_ Cinq ans !

_ Vingt-neuf ans, pourquoi ?

_ Peu importe. Finis ton histoire, Minho, que Tommy et moi on puisse coucher notre fils.

 _Le Petit Chaperon Roux avait été prévenu par son frère aîné qui paraissait plus jeune qu'elle que dans les bois, elle risquait de tomber sur ce loup à la grosse queue si douée… Cependant, comme elle était plus intelligente que lui, et que comme son frère, elle aimait les queues…_

_ MINHO !

_ T'as vu, Léo, ils s'y mettent à deux, maintenant.

_ Pourquoi vous criez ? Parce que c'est pas bien d'aimer caresser des queues ?

_ Oh, t'inquiète pas, Léo, tes parents ADORENT caresser des queues.

_ Un jour, Minho, je raconterais des histoires à ta fille.

_ Je croyais que tu savais pas raconter les histoires, papa ?

_ Je trouverais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, des histoires comme ça, je sais raconter.

_ Ton papa est un gros cochon, Léo.

_ Mon papa n'est pas un animal.

_ Oh, il a certains instincts…

_ Ne réponds pas, Tommy. Minho, finis ton histoire, sans autres allusions sexuelles, merci. Allez. Il est plus de vingt heures, et Léo devrait être couché depuis longtemps.

 _Comme son frère, elle aimait les queues, quand elle vit le loup, elle le trouva très beau. Le Petit Chaperon Roux oublia donc sa mère-grand, et resta avec le loup pour lui caresser la queue._

_ Minho…

 _Les intervenants ferment leurs gueules ! Ils étaient tous les deux très heureux, gambadant dans les bois, le loup et le Chaperon, quand ils virent le frère du Chaperon, qui était avec le Chasseur, un type stupide aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux bruns, à la peau claire, qui ressemblait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup au papa de Léo._

_ Calme-toi, Tommy, ou Léo ne sera jamais couché. Allez…

 _Donc, le Chaperon, en voyant ce que faisaient son frère et le Chasseur, qui étaient tous les deux tous nus, et…_

_ Bon, cette fois ça suffit. Minho, dehors. C'est la fin de l'histoire. Le Chaperon Rouge…

_ Roux, mec. C'est le Chaperon Roux. Comme si une histoire nommée le Petit Chaperon Rouge pouvait avoir du succès.

_ Donc le Chaperon Roux vécut très heureux avec le loup, point barre. Tonton est très heureux de t'avoir raconté cette histoire, et maintenant il s'en va, hein Minho ?

_ Mais à l'école on m'a dit que les histoires elles avaient toujours une morale…

_ La morale de l'histoire, Léo, c'est qu'il ne faut pas laisser tes parents seuls dans les bois, tonton et tata qui faisaient une balade la semaine dernière, en sont encore traumatisés. Je veux dire, les mecs, vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air dans les bois, quand même !

_ MINHO !

_ Papa, p'pa, ça veut dire quoi « envoyer en l'air » ?

* * *

J'ai eu du mal avec la chute... (Bah ouais, il est presque une heure et demie du matin, forcément...) Donc je vous laisse avec ça ! Si vous voulez un autre conte revu par Minho, n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews !

Sur ce... Moi je vais me coucher !


	2. Conte II : Les Trois Petits Blocards

Alors, l'histoire de base, c'était les trois petits cochons, mais... C'est parti en couilles au point que l'histoire n'est plus du tout reconnaissable xD

Du coup, cette fois, c'est Sonya et Thomas qui racontent... Sonya intervient en italique (pour le conte) et Thomas en gras... Le reste du temps, ça oscille entre Minho, Thomas, Sonya et Léo !

Pour répondre rapidement aux reviews de la dernière fois...

Naws-You : Léo, aller à l'école et raconter ça ? Naaaaaan... Du tout... xD

Ariyia : cette fois c'est pas Minho, mais c'est le même genre xD

Pulcotinette : Alors, je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu... Non, Léo c'est venu comme ça (en fait, j'avais les OAV de Fairy Tail dans les oreilles, et j'adore Loki, donc... Voilà xD)

Mirabelle Chan : avec un oncle comme Minho, tu aurais perdu toute innocence à cinq ans et demi... C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? XD

Math'L : ravie que ça t'ai plu ^^

Melli-Mello : enfin quelqu'un de sensé xD moi, pour commencer, je ne laisserais jamais Minho s'approcher de mon enfant xD ce type a trop une tête d'abruti pervers xD

MJ Read : cette fois elle est pas de tonton Minho xD

Poucelina : Je suis très contente que ça t'ai plu ! Comme dit, c'est le même genre, mais pas de tonton Minho, cette fois !

* * *

Bon, alors, désolée d'avoir été obligée de répondre aux reviews ici, mais pour l'instant, je n'arrive plus à répondre par MP... Je fais comme je peux ^^

Sinon, je tiens à informer que les réflexions de Minho sur les femmes et les gays, et de Thomas sur les transsexuels ne sont absolument pas mes opinions (j'ai déjà eu des remarques de gens qui prennent tout au premier degré donc je signale, c'est tout). Ah oui, et que travailler chez Cetelem est un métier tout à fait honorable xD

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Léo et sa famille de tarés ! xD

* * *

_ Tata… Tu peux me raconter une histoire ?

_ Euh… Très bien, Léo, si tu veux. Tu veux une histoire de quoi ? De prince et de princesse ?

_ Non, une histoire comme celle de tonton avec des loups avec des queues et des Chaperons Roux.

_ Léo, tu te rappelles que papa a tabassé tonton parce que tu as raconté cette histoire à l'école et qu'il s'est fait convoquer par la maîtresse…

_ Même que papa a dit que la prochaine fois que tonton devrait me raconter une histoire, ce serait celle de sa mise à mort.

_ Hum, oui. C'est vrai. On va se contenter d'une autre histoire, alors, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Laisse ma jolie puce d'amour que j'aime, je vais raconter une histoire au petit Léo !

_ Minho…

_ Tonton, pourquoi t'as ta main sous le t-shirt de tata ?

_ Pour avoir te faire une autre cousine, Léo.

_ MINHO !

_ Chérie, il reste la cuisine, le linge et le ménage à faire.

_ VA LE FAIRE TOI-MÊME TOCARD !

_ Mais Sonya, crie pas, euh !

_ C'est marrant, tata, quand c'est toi qui crie, ça marche beaucoup mieux que quand c'est papa qui crie.

_ C'est normal, Léo, c'est normal. Alors, tu voulais une histoire ?

_ Ouais !

 _Il était une fois, trois petits Blocards._

_ Pourquoi dans toutes les histoires les héros ils sont petits.

_ Quoi ?

_ Bah déjà tonton avec le petit Chaperon Roux, et les les Blocards ils sont petits. Ils sont trois et ils sont tous petits ?

 _Bon, très bien, il était une fois, un Blocard Coureur, un Blocard armoire à glace, et un Blocard à la bouille d'ange adorable. Ces trois Blocards pas petits venaient de quitter leur maman Blocarde, qui en avait marre qu'ils vivent à ses crochets. Enfin, le Blocard à la bouille d'ange adorable ne vivait pas à ses crochets, mais par souci d'équité, elle l'avait viré aussi._

_ C'est pas très gentil, ça.

_ Non, je suis d'accord. Mais bon, Aris avait rien demandé, et pourtant…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir là-dedans, tonton Aris ?

_ Rien Léo, rien. Allez, je reprends l'histoire. Donc…

 _Maman Blocarde, qui avait trouvé l'amour de sa vie, avait donc viré ses trois bébés Blocards, qui avaient déjà plus de vingt-cinq balais et vivaient encore chez elle. Seulement, comme les trois bébés Blocards étaient des sacrés tocards, surtout les deux premiers, ils décidèrent d'aller vivre dans un repaire secret au fond de la forêt. On l'appelait le repaire des Jobardes, et seules des filles pouvaient y vivre. Mais comme les Jobardes étaient trop gentilles, et que le Blocard à la bouille d'ange leur avait demandé gentiment, elles acceptèrent de garder les Blocards_.

_ Elles sont gentilles les Jobardes.

_ Je trouve aussi.

_ Non, mais en vrai, elles sont p as aussi gentilles que ça, les Jobardes.

_ Thomas ?!

_ J'avoue.

_ Bon, Minho, Thomas, vous sortez. Je suis en train de coucher le gamin.

_ Allez, Léo, c'est papa qui va finir l'histoire à la place de tata.

_ Et tonton se donne le droit d'ajouter des remarques personnelles.

 **Il faut que tu sache qu'en vérité, les Jobardes étaient des monstres horribles… Sautes d'humeurs, sale caractère, méchanceté gratuite… Elles étaient les plus horribles créatures qui puisse exister.**

_ Quoi… ?

_ Arrête, Thomas, t'es en train de terroriser ton fils !

 **Les Jobardes étaient… des filles !**

_ C'est là que tu vois qui aime les queues, ici.

_ Ta gueule, Minho, hum. Je reprends.

 **Donc, Aris, alias Blocard bouille d'ange, qui au fond, était un peu une fille dans sa tête, et d'ailleurs, était ce qu'on appelle communément un transsexuel, une fille né dans le corps d'un ado victimisé, resta avec les Jobardes parce qu'il sentait qu'il avait trouvé ses semblables. En fait, ces filles horribles et monstrueuses qui pouvaient faire subir les pires atrocités…**

_ Papa, j'ai peur…

_ Te planque pas comme ça derrière ta couette, Léo. T'as pas peur de tata d'habitude, pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant ?

_ Mais tata, c'est une… une fille ?

_ Ouais. Je sais, fils, c'est dur à croire, mais on t'a suffisamment caché la vérité, p'pa et moi. Tata Sonya, derrière son caractère de mec, ses habits de mec, et son frère qui est un mec, est… une fille.

_ Non, mais c'est quoi ce cirque ?! Depuis quand tu fais croire à Léo quand je suis un mec ?!

_ Bah… Depuis sa naissance. Vous sembliez bien vous entendre, tous les deux, Newt et moi on voulait pas que vous ne puissiez pas être proche sous prétexte que par nature tu es inférieure à l'homme, Sonya.

_ Thomas, mon très cher beau-frère. Tu vas reprendre et finir cette histoire, et après on va sortir tous les deux, et le sort que tu as fait subir à Minho la semaine dernière sera un plaisir à côté de ce que je vais te faire endurer.

 **Donc, le gentil bouille d'ange resta avec les Jobardes, alors que les autres Blocards décidaient courageusement de fuir.**

_ C'est possible de fuir courageusement ?

_ Oui, fils, c'est possible. Tonton et moi avons élevé cette technique au rang d'art. Par exemple, quand tu seras couché et que tata voudra me faire avaler mes organes génitaux avant de faire ressortir mon foie par mon rectum, je fuirais courageusement pour aller me cacher derrière ton p'pa.

 _En fait, les deux autres Blocards se firent virer à coup de pieds dans l'arrière-train. Condamnés à devoir faire leur vie en se trouvant un job, Blocard Coureur finit par devenir mascotte chez Cetelem, alors que Blocard Armoire à Glace devait faire la manche sous un pont. Tout ça pour dire que dans la vie, il faut travailler et écouter les femmes, parce qu'elles ont toujours raison. Prends note, Léo, et rappelle-toi que tata Sonya est la seule réussite de tonton Minho, et que pour le reste, ce tocard a totalement raté sa vie._

_ Sonya, c'était à moi de finir !

_ Mais papa, il a pas de femme, il a que p'pa. Et tonton Gally, il a que tatie Tess. Y a juste tata Rachel, qui a tonton Aris.

_ Alors, Léo, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tatie Tess est une femme… Et que contrairement aux apparences, tata Rachel est une femme, et que tonton Aris est de sexe masculin.

_ Papa et tonton, ils disent qu'il est nasexué !

_ Oui, mais papa et tonton sont des idiots.

_ Sonya, rends-toi à l'évidence… Aris n'a pas de seins.

_ Certes.

_ Donc ce n'est pas une femme.

_ Certes.

_ Et il a pas de couilles !

_ Tata, pourquoi à chaque fois que papa et tonton rigolent en disant « couille » tu lèves les yeux au ciel en disant que ce sont des handicapés ?

_ Oh, répète pas ça, chéri, je voudrais pas insulter les handicapés.

_ Voui tata. Bonne nuit tata.

_ Bonne nuit, chéri.

_ Dis papa, demain tu me raconte une histoire ?

_ Je sais pas. Il faut que je voie avec tonton. T'as une idée, Minho ?

_ Bah sincèrement, mec, récemment j'ai vu le Roi Lion avec ma fille, et franchement, c'était génial :

_ Il y avait de l'action ?

_ Tu parles ! Demain, Léo, on va parler de se battre pour le pouvoir, d'histoire d'amour, de meurtre, de zoophilie, et d'inceste !

_ Putain, Minho !

* * *

Voilà... Vous voyez le roi Lion autrement, hein ? xD

Alors surtout, n'hésitez pas, conseillez-moi des contes que quelqu'un pourrait raconter ! Qui vous voulez, comme vous voulez ! XD Par exemple, les inconditionnelles de Newtmas que je sais que je vais avoir au cul parce que Newtie n'était pas là, n'hésitez pas à me proposer un conte avec des princes et des princesses xD ça me fera une occasion d'introduire du Newtmas ! xD

Sur ce... Laissez une review !


End file.
